Strux Vaavwil
"When you're part of a family, their choices are your choices." Strux Vaavwil is the rogue assasin of the Heroes of Eastmere . He is a descendent of Amonna , which has granted him the burden of a powerful bloodline. His family and friends were slaughtered in front of him in his youth by a group of bandits with an unknown motive and this has haunted him every day of his life. Strux is the third Guild-Master of the Hall of Heroes . Alias *He Who Walks With Shadows *The Scourge of God *Guildmaster Vaavwil *The Hero of Eastmere Background Backstory Deep into the Bramblewood forests lay the small, demure hamlet of Kemble; unchanged by the indifference of time, and untouched by the wrath of the sword. It is here that, there lived a boy by the name of Strux Vav’well. Before Strux was the cunning and nimble katar wielding hero of legend we know him as today, he was but a simple, unassuming, agassian boy, born to a family of farmers. This modest hand never stifled the boy's big dreams, only strengthened them, as they served as a fantastical relief from the monotony of sedentary farm life. Though, in all these grandiose dreams of greatness, never once did the boy come close to imagining the power in the destiny that would lay before him… Strux Age 16: The flames lit everything afire that it could get its fiery fingers on; transforming what was once a homely and peaceful village to a wild cacophony of innocent people screaming for help or begging for mercy. The scent in the air no longer smelled sweet from the seasonal harvest that the villagers toiled so hard all year to bring in, but the stench of burnt flesh that lingered for too long. Out from nowhere a group of bandits had attacked the small village of Kemble dealing their evil intentions to every innocent villager that unfortunately came into their grasp. And all a young Agassi, Strux Vaavwil, could do was look back at his childhood home as all that he knew was disappearing. He was following the instructions of his mother who told him to leave and find his sister who was out playing with the other few Agassian children in the village while his mother left to find her husband. However what was most chilling to him was when his mother said that if he could not find his sister that he should just run to the nearest civilised area where he could be safe, and so after frantically searching for his sister with no luck of finding her Strux ran to the city of Migton after hearing a loud wail come across that wild environment that was his childhood village. There was no mistake whose wail that was, it was his mother’s and after hearing that fear filled Strux so he did the only thing he knew how to do and that was to run and run. Strux Age 23: The events that happened seven years ago to his childhood village of Kemble still haunt Strux to this day. After making it to Migton, Strux eventually fell into a roguish lifestyle of thievery making the shadows his ally to keep himself alive. He come to steal three earrings that he stole from a very self centered jeweler in Migton which he put onto his right ear to commemorate the ones he loved that he had loss: one for his father Prux Vaavwil, another for his mother Shima Vaavwil, and the last for his younger sister Aida Vaavwil. Living in the shadows forced Strux to become more reserved and reclusive, but he was no dirty street urchin. He always made certain that he was washed and clean kept in the belief that if he washed himself enough that he could wash away the painful memories of his past. Eventually Strux would make some friends and go to join the Hall of Heroes where he would be challenged physically, but more importantly psychologically and mentally as he would have to make hard decisions. Family *Father - Prux Vaavwil *Mother - Shima Vaavwil *Sister - Ada Vaavwil *Ancestor - Amonna Category:People of Miglia Category:Heroes of Eastmere Category:Miglia: The Hall of Heroes